011814jossiktlaloc
10:28 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 22:28 -- 10:28 GT: Where are you guyx 10:28 GG: well. 10:28 GT: Have you got the key or what 10:28 GG: remember those ru-ns we passed through?. 10:28 GT: I've juxt been wanking off in my tent for dayx and- 10:28 GG: um. 10:29 GT: Whatever xhut up 10:29 GT: What ruinx 10:29 GT: I know ruinx, and I didn't xee any 10:29 GG: remember before we reached the forest where - got curbstomped. 10:29 GG: apparently we m-ssed someth-ng major there. 10:29 GT: Wha 10:30 GG: yeah. 10:30 GG: meet me there, -'ll catch you up. 10:44 GT: No 10:44 GT: I don't wanna 10:44 GG: tlaloc. 10:44 GT: Why do we even need to 10:45 GT: Did you guyx fuck up the croxxdrexxing 10:45 GG: no, we fuck-ng aced that. 10:45 GG: but we m-ssed someth-ng pretty fuck-gn cruc-al. 10:45 GG: and ryspor's gone m-ss-ng. 10:45 GG: \and we can't afford to be down so many players!. 10:46 GT: What 10:46 GT: What happened to him 10:47 GG: just get your trolltecan butt over here and - w-ll catch you up!. 10:50 GT: I'm literally xick 10:51 GT: I think I've loxt xome weight 10:51 GG: are you okay?. 10:51 GG: what happened?. 10:54 GT: I've been conxuming nothing but alcohol for a few weekx 10:54 GT: That'x what happened 10:54 GG: tlaloc are you- fuck-ng ser-ous. 10:54 GG: gogdamm-t dude you can't do that sh-t. 10:54 GT: My head hurtx and I don't wanna go outxide fuck you 10:54 GG: you're lucky you're st-ll al-ve!. 10:55 GG: okay from now on no more alcohol, alr-ght?. 10:55 GG: - don't want you dy-ng from alcohol po-son-ng. 10:56 GT: What 10:56 GG: -f you keep consum-ng noth-ng but alcohol, -t w-ll k-ll you!. 10:57 GT: You uxually puke before you get poixoned, goddamn, you guyx can't hold an ounce of xauce 10:57 GG: urgh whatever. 10:57 GG: so, - suppose -'ll just catch you up over troll-an then?. 10:57 GT: And I didn't juxt drink wine are you xtupid I had xome xhitty greaxy party food 10:57 GT: I'd have xtarved to death 10:57 GG: "GT: I've been conxuming nothing but alcohol for a few weekx" 10:58 GT: Well, that'x what it FEELX like 10:58 GG: ugh whatever. 10:58 GG: do you want me to catch you up or not?. 10:58 GT: And what the fuck ix xo important about thexe "ruinx" 10:58 GT: Where'x Kikate? 10:58 GG: okay so. 10:58 GG: remember when we were pass-ng through them. 10:58 GT: Nope 10:59 GG: well there was a fa-nt sound of cry-ng -n the a-r. 10:59 GG: - -gnored -t because - was worr-ed about ryspor. 10:59 GG: but -t turns out we were supposed to go to the source of the cry-ng: a golden calf. 11:00 GG: that calf -s necessary to the qorld quest. 11:00 GG: *world quest. 11:00 GT: The fuck are you talking about 11:01 GT: Why ix it xo important? 11:01 GG: the den-zen. 11:01 GG: we need to g-ve the calf to the den-zen, but we completely m-ssed -t. 11:01 GG: luck-ly, l-bby saved -t. 11:01 GT: Ok xo what'x the problem 11:02 GG: unluck-ly, theres on way -n hell shes g-v-ng -t to us. 11:02 GG: we tr-ed to conv-nce her and she fuck-ng attacked us. 11:02 GG: ryspor opened a space portal and got away, but he's now on the other s-de of lowad. 11:03 GT: WHAT 11:03 GG: yeah. 11:03 GT: Xhe attacked you? 11:03 GT: Why the fuck 11:03 GG: k-kate got desperate and tr-ed to do a m-ndy th-ng to try and conv-nce her. 11:04 GG: everyone stepped up to support h-m. 11:04 GG: she got p-ssed. 11:04 GT: Why wouldn't xhe give it to ux? 11:05 GG: because -t would age and d-e. 11:05 GT: Libby ix xuppoxed to be cool 11:05 GG: yeah. 11:05 GT: Who carex 11:05 GT: WHO CAREX 11:05 GG: she does apparently. 11:05 GT: ARE YOU XERIOUX 11:05 GG: yes -'m ser-ous. 11:07 GT: What doex xhe expect ux to do? 11:07 GG: k-ll the den-zen, - suppose. 11:09 GT: Nope 11:09 GG: yep. 11:10 GT: Tell her to xtop xmoking whatever xhe'x xmoking and call ux in the morning 11:10 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 23:10 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.